


Where's Your Light in the Darkness?

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Heart, Deleted Scenes, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Husbands, Kinda, M/M, Shopping, THIS EPISODE, season 10, spn 10x20, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After millennia of wars and evil, Cas was phased by, of all things, a chain store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Your Light in the Darkness?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Angel Heart was amazing and I just had to write about Dean, Cas, and their Hot Topical adventures.

“I just want to get her something. She’s been through so much and-” Castiel looked aimlessly out the Impala window, gazing at his own reflection as if it belonged to a stranger, and seeing Dean too, eyes focused entirely on the road. “Material objects are thought to help with those situations.”

Dean quickly glanced away from the road to look at Cas, who was still turned away. “You don’t seem to believe that.”

Cas straightened up in his seat and turned to face Dean, his face highlighted graciously by the moon. “Yes, but I’m an angel.” Cas sighed, leaning his head back into the soft leather of the car seat. “What do I know about teenage girls?”

Dean did a quick cock of his head in agreement. “There’s a mall a couple exits away. I’m sure we can find her something.”

Cas nodded. _We._ It had been a while since it was just him and Dean. The distance was typically a void, comprised of ‘how are you’s and ‘you look good’ but they never extended deeper. Not that they were doing so even now. They didn’t talk about the falling angels or purgatory. They barely even talked about the Mark. It was all brief and constant exchanges of words that lost their meaning months ago, but Dean never said anything, so neither did Cas.

“Sounds good,” Cas answered, and Dean turned his head back towards the road, the silence settling between them, almost as constant as radio silence.

\-------------------

They pulled into an empty parking space at the mall without saying a word. Dean cut the engine of the Impala and Cas practically leaped out of the car, not daring to wait and live through the deafening lack of audio that would flow through the air without the gentle purr of the car engine.

He might have had his grace back, but his angel radio was tuned out. Normally there was a chaotic chorus of voices, barely understandable, but now all he had was silence, not static, just the outright absence of sound. But when he heard the roar of a car engine, when he felt it pulse throughout his muscles, he felt closer to the life he left behind. The mechanical roar was steady like static, as if all the angels in heaven just didn’t have anything to say. The idea might have reassured him if he hadn’t realized just how impractical it was for an angel to be in a car, at least that’s what he would have thought if he was the same angel he was years ago. Things had changed though, and despite feeling his own grace through each and every one of his veins, Cas knew he was more human than not. Granted, he might have gotten to close to the Winchesters, but it didn’t bother him. He knew far too well that his loyalty to Dean was a big factor in his fall. Why else would the angels have warned him about getting too close? There was no doubt Cas would follow Dean into the dark. He gave it all for him, graciously throwing every possible angelic principle out the window, losing feathers from his once magnificent plumage. What would the angels say if they saw his wings now? Could they ever understand what it felt like to throw it all away for one human?

Of course it had to be Dean Winchester, the chaotic, beautiful soul filled to the brim with reckless abandon.

The same Dean Winchester with which Cas was walking into a Sears, of all places. Cas watched him out of the corner of his eye, not because he didn’t trust him, but because it had been too long. He missed the apocalypse days, strangely enough. They were soldiers on the battlefield, never letting one another hit the dust. They were shared drinks in the middle of the night. They were prolonged glances and misplaced promises, but they grounded each other. There was such a closeness, despite the fact that Cas didn’t have to stay. There were others, at the time, who would have enjoyed his presence. And now? He, more often than not, found himself miles away, despite having nowhere else to go.

Dean and Cas pushed opened the doors to Sears, almost in perfect synchronization, but they paused when they got inside.

Cas had absolutely no clue what to get, or even where to start. Dean didn’t seem to either, his eyes wandering around the store before settling on Cas.

“What now?” Dean inquired, shifting his weight and leaning slightly towards Cas.

“I have no clue Dean,” Cas said honestly, glancing around the store looking puzzled.

The two of them must have looked like fish out of water because it wasn’t too long before they were approached by a young brunette, decked out in a pale blue uniform that didn’t pair well with her skin tone.

“Can I help you with anything?” She asked, peppy and high pitched.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean took over. “We’re looking for something to buy a teenage girl.”

The woman nodded slowly, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. “Your daughter I’m guessing?”

“Yes,” Cas said before Dean could get a word in. “She’s 18,” He added as an afterthought.

“Alright. So, if I were you, I might go to Hot Topic. Teenagers love that stuff.” Her insight was cut off a little short due to a coworker approaching her.

“Sorry guys, I have some other work, but do you think you can handle it?” She said.

Cas nodded. “Yes, I believe so. Thank you.”

Cas and Dean began to walk then toward the gateway into the mall when, and Dean would swear this was true, he heard the woman who helped them say to her coworker, “Isn’t it great when two husbands come looking for something nice for their kids? Doesn’t happen enough in this town if you ask me.”

Dean didn’t mention it to Cas, he just kept walking, following Cas’ determined stride.

\-----------------------

When they finally located the Hot Topic, Dean and Cas felt like they were hobbits nearing the end of their journey. They had been going in circles, getting lost a million times in the monster of a mall, but, despite Cas’ suggestions, Dean refused to ask for directions. He was positive they could find it on their own. He was technically right, granted, but it took a lot longer than either of them intended.

They stood outside the store, just looking at its exterior. The bricks on the wall were black stained burgundy and the store’s font was crackled and grunge-y. Cas didn’t move an inch. Was this the kind of store teenagers enjoyed? It seemed a little more… intense than he had imagined, but then again, the same could be said for Claire, so maybe it was a good match.

But still-millennia of war and evil, and Cas was all of a sudden terrified by a chain-store.

“Well!” Dean finally patted Cas on the shoulder. “Let’s go in!”

Dean walked inside and Cas followed closely, trying not to grimace at the heavy rock music filling his ears.

Dean looked back at him and Cas could feel his eyes get wide and his heart beat faster.

“Aw come on Cas! You look like you did that one night at the strip club!” He elbowed Cas playfully and Cas shifted back a couple of inches before settling in his original position. Cas’ face didn’t change though, but Dean’s did. He turned softer, eyes looking at Cas in a way that made him feel understood. Dean knew what this meant to Cas.

There was no logical explanation for why Dean would sacrifice his own time to help Cas help Claire. Cas was thankful for it nonetheless. He was thankful for moments like this where he finds peace, not through Dean’s words, but instead through his presence.

Cas gave a small smile to Dean and they began searching the store.

Cas didn’t actually know much about Claire’s tastes, now that he thought of it. He didn’t know her favorite TV shows or bands. She never bothered to tell him, but while in the store, that was the one thing he wished he had made sure to ask.

They spent 20 minutes in their different corners of the store, showing things to one others to get an opinion.

The search was becoming hopeless, with neither of them finding something even remotely good.

It was a little while before Dean snatched Cas by the elbow. “We’ve got to get out of here.”

“Dean, what-” Cas began to protest before he glanced to his left to see a bunch of Supernatural merchandise. “Well, I guess Chuck is still publishing,” He muttered under his breath.

Dean practically rushed them out of the store before Cas pulled back. “Dean, we can’t leave without getting her something.”

Dean nodded reluctantly with a sigh and began to look around, his eyes settling on a bunch of stuffed animals.

“Here,” He grabbed a fluffy, upset looking cat plushie. “How bout this? Girls love stuffed animals.”

Cas barely even had time to answer before he was dragged along to the cashier to pay.

They paid the bill and left the store. Cas was nervously playing with the plastic handle of the bag the whole way back to the car.

They walked through the parking lot, spotting the lone Impala and entered the vehicle, sealing themselves in a bubble of the unspokens.

Cas was the one to break the silence. “Do you really think she’ll like it?” He looked down at his fingers’ contrast against the bag.

“Yeah, I do,” Dean said definitely.

“What tells you that?” Cas asked. He was beginning to have his doubts about the present.

Cas heard Dean lean back in his chair, and he looked up so he could see those green eyes glisten with the sparkle of the streetlights.

“You’re a really good guy Cas. She’ll appreciate the effort I’m sure. You can’t find too many like you out there,” Dean trailed off.

“Like me,” Cas echoed softly.

Dean nodded and started up the car before looking Cas dead in the eye. “I’m happy you’re here man. Where to?”

“How about home?” Cas suggested with a smile that Dean echoed too, barely even visible in the dark, but Cas could make out the faintest hint, and that was enough.


End file.
